church_of_the_exuberant_raptorfandomcom-20200214-history
War of the CalmMandril
The War of the CalmMandril was a large war fought between the Army of the SincereWolf and the Temple of the CalmMandril. However this war and the subsequent ramifications would cause a split in the church leading to Civil War and the aftermath of this war caused shockwaves that are the root of many of the problems the church faces today. Background In the early days of the church the various Inquisitions acted more of a loose Coalition rather then the organised nation and so Inquisitions would act in their own interests. St. SincereWolf, head of the SincereWolf Army wished to expand the armies Territory into Heathenous lands as was common place among the many Inquisitions. He set his sights on the mountain top monastery of the CalmMandril but he could not act without a Casus Beli. The ExuberantRaptor emerged before the Church and declared a Crusade against the Heathens however he did not specify who it would be targeted at. St. SincereWolf used this as his Casus Beli and he declared War on the Temple of the CalmMandril. Siege of the Temple of the CalmMandril St. SincereWolf and Rich Horse (Inquisitor of the Army of the SincereWolf) with Casus Beli in hand, marched his full might against the Temple of the CalmMandril, establishing a besieging camp at the foot of the mountain. He was then joined by the Raptorial Guard led by BraveEgal, the training captain of the Guard. DinoJerry, the leader of the Temple would command raiding parties of Warrior Monks to harass the Raptorial forces, this would prove effective, slaying some Raptorial Forces and causing disorganization amongst their forces, preventing any major assault from occurring. It was at this time that the ExuberantRaptor would reemerge and declare that the Temple of the CalmMandril must not be harmed any longer. St. Sincere ignored this however using the ExuberantRaptors previous declaration as proof against it. BraveEgal orders his men to pull away from the Siege, but not before attempting to negotiate the retreat of the SincereWolf Army with St. SincereWolf, however negotiations fail. BraveEgal upon the refusal by SincereWolf forces then ordered his men to guard the temple and was welcomed by temple defenders. Early Civil Conflict The inquistior Rich Horse then led a troop of Raptorial Forces to attack, which BraveEgal warned the troops not to as they would cause a civil war and die as heritics. Rich Horse ignored the warning and attack forcing BraveEgal to defend the temple and eventually mortally wounding Rich Horse. RichHorse was taken in the arms of BraveEgal hoping to save his life to the Monastery to be healed by the Monks who agreed as it was part of the teachings of CalmMandril to aid all in need. However this would be unsuccessful and RichHorse would die of his wounds in the Monastery in the arms of BraveEgal who he told that he now understood that SincereWolf had acted for himself to gain more power and not for the church. Rumors spread that BraveEgal had killed RichHorse himself and for this, St. SincereWolf demanded his death. As BraveEgal guarding the Temple, CreativeLeopard, Master Inquisitor of the CreativeLeopard Inquisiton hears of the ExuberantRaptors demands. He Immediately orders a portion of his men to act as a peacekeeping force to hold the two sides away from eachother, establishing a small camp half way in between the opposing armies. Minor Skirmishes would be fought between the three forces. BraveEgal then contacted CreativeLeopard and asks him to help negotiate the retreat of the SincereWolf Army which he agrees to. The two ride to Wolfsburg alongside Terrapin, one of BraveEgals commanders where they demand to meet with him, however SincereWolf is still at the besieging camp. CreativeLeopard shouts to the walls demanding he come out but to no avail. After they left, St. SincereWolf would then return to Wolfsburg on hearing of the gathering outside his castle, he contacts CreativeLeopard who then sends his demands that the Army of the SincereWolf retreats from the CalmMandril lands under threat of War. St. SincereWolf refuses the demands and war is declared. Raptorial Civil War With War declared St. SincereWolf pulls a large majority of his men from CalmMandril lands but continues the siege with lessened troops and moves his men to garrison Wolfsburg. It was at this time that SincereBear, the leader of the Raptorial Guard hears of this and declares for St. SincereWolf, this however causes a split in the faction between those Loyal to BrasveEgal and those Loyal to SincereBear. This Split now means that the Sincereists now outnumber the Mandrilists. The Battle of Fort Alvah The Raptorial Guardsmen led by SincereBear attack the Raptorial Guardsmen led by BraveEgal at their headquaters of Fort Alvah. The Battle was a grinding attack but eventually the Sincereists broke the line and forced their way into the Castle. BraveEagl ordered a retreat into the surrounding lands and to protect the Temple of the CalmMandril. BraveEgal is said to of been the last man standing in the Fortress, slaying many Sincereist men only to be personally slain by SincereBear in combat. The Castle would burn to the ground after the battle and would be abandoned for the remainder of the War. Aftermath of Fort Alvah CreativeLeopard now with a devastating loss of men from the Raptorial Guard now needed a fresh supply of men. He begins a propaganda campaign in the church speaking of how St. SincereWolf sees himself a god by defying the words of the ExuberantRaptor, with this he rallies a large force almost the same size as the Sincerest forces. In response St. SincereWolf attempts the same tactic but fails miserably only garnering more disdain in the church against him. CreativeLeopard then meets personally with DinoJerry to ask for aid as his men will tip the scales in his favor. He fails but DinoJerry allows volunteer to join his army. CreativeLeopard then begins spreading Propaganda in the Temple building a small force of Warrior-Monks, this however tips the scales in favor of the Mandrilists. On returning from the Temple he and his small band are ambushed by Sincereists forces, the ambush is a failiure but they succeed in wounding CreativeLeopard The Battle of Wolfsburg From a Hospital Tent away from the front CreativeLeopard orders the final assault against Castle Wolfsburg with all his men. However the men are disorganized and undisciplined and so prepare to attack with no strategy involved. At this same time SincereWolf contacts DinoJerry and organizes a peace deal with him. In exchange for peace the Temple must adopt the ExuberantRaptor as their god but continue to follow CalmMandril as their prophet. DinoJerry accepts and the Temple surrenders, however this does not apply to CreativeLeopard and so the attack goes ahead. The Mandrilists arrive to Castle Wolfsburg as loose mob rather then a real army and taunt the Sincereists, the taunts are successful and many of the Sincereist forces march out of the gates to meet them on the field. A Bloody battle ensues on the plain outside Wolfsburg, the battle slowly turns in the Mandrilists favor with more morale, more men and the lack of enemy defenses giving them the advantage. Eventually the fighting is pushed to the walls and ladders and put up. Mandrilists storm the walls, slaughtering the Sincereists where them can find them. In a desperate attempt to survive, St. SincereWolf escapes out a postern gate and flees the battle. With the loss of their command the Sincereists rout and flee the battle only to be trapped in the Keep and forced into surrender. CalmBee a veteran soldier of SincereWolf finds some drugs in the fighting and takes them, this causes him to go berserk and begin slaying many Mandrilist men, but as hard as he tried the battle was over and the Mandrilists win the battle with the remainder of the Sincereist men routed or surrendered. Aftermath of Wolfsburg In the immedient aftermath of the battle, rebels amongst the Raptorial Guard overthrow SincereBear and the surviving Raptorial Guardsmen join with the Mandrilists however with no leader, Terrapin takes temporary charge of the Guard. St. SincereWolf is soon found by hunting parties and captured to be put of trial. The Mandrilist leaders agree on Trial by Combat where he will fight CreativeLeopard however before the day of battle comes the ExubrantRaptor reemerges on an island in a lake now called Origin Isle and declares the Origin Pact, a deal between the Saints and the ExuberantRaptor giving them divine authority over all their subject. The Mandrilists reluctently agree to this, signing a peace deal with St. SincereWolf and the war ends with a confusing ending of both a Draw and a Mandrilist Victory. Aftermath In the aftermath of the war St. SincereWolf would organize the Tribunal, a Feudal Theocratic system with him as leader and all Inquisitions under his control. He would grant CalmBee the rank of Inquisitor and his second, this would be conflicted as a previous decIaration from the ExuberantRaptor granted the position to RestlessDuck, and ExuberantPanda and new Leader of the Raptorial Guard. However these reforms would cause further infighting in the Church and would only cause a later second Civil War known as the War of Impeachment. Category:War